The present invention relates to a device for directly monitoring, assessing and managing the useful capacity and health of batteries.
The invention may be used in conjunction with any device or system which is battery-powered, or which uses a battery pack as an alternative or back-up power source, such as railway level crossing and switch systems; mobile electronic equipment battery packs used in cellular telephones, computers, camcorders; electric vehicles; computers; telecommunication or station batteries; telephone switching facilities and portable test equipment.
Battery users currently have no accurate means for determining the useful capacity of batteries, e.g. those used as a back up for a primary AC power source. Conventional devices measure voltage, impedance, electrolyte specific gravity or other battery characteristics, but do not provide the user with direct information concerning the length of time the battery will operate under load.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention enables the capacity and health of a battery to be assessed, monitored and managed from a remote site.
By way of example, the present invention has utility as a safety device for integration with systems which operate railroad crossings. Safety at railroad crossings has become a major source of railway liability over the last ten years. In accordance with established safety guidelines, some jurisdictions require railroad companies to guarantee a minimum number of hours of direct current (DC) backup power to the power gate arms and flashing warning lights located at these level crossings. Such regulations have heightened the need for enhanced battery management systems.
As a preventive measure, many level crossings in North America have been equipped with a device known as a Crossing Analyzer ("CA"). A Crossing Analyzer is a computer controlled data application system which records the amperage draw of each light and the position and amperage draw of each gate at the level crossing. The CA is also fitted with a modem to forward alarms to a central monitoring station should there be a problem. In fact, one railroad company is so concerned about the safety of their level crossings that they have programmed their CA's to dial in every twenty-four hours, to provide a constant monitoring of the system. If a call is not received for a particular level crossing, a railway maintainer is dispatched to diagnose the problem immediately.
In the event of an AC power failure, it is essential that the DC battery back-up power operate efficiently and at the required capacity. To date, there has been no practical method to load test a back-up battery at a remote site.